


Magical Force

by Drovenmad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drovenmad/pseuds/Drovenmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sith Lord Darth Revan is tired of fighting a war that She cannot see the end to, but when she is given a vision of a small girl who wants nothing more than to escape from her life Revan becomes determined to save her, and she will do everything in her power to protect the young girl. Fem!Revan, Fem!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have been working on for while not, it is my second Harry Potter Fan Fiction (1st on my own) and my second crossover. I am still working out how I am going to change the story in order for this story.
> 
> Oh... yeah, warning this story will touch on the themes of abuse, I am warning you now, if you do not like reading about them do not read.
> 
> Please Review, I would love to hear thoughts
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Star Wars belong to their respective owners, I own nothing.

**Star Forge, Lehon System**

The large rectangular doors hissed as they opened, revealing the dark robed and masked figure of the Dark lord of the Sith, Darth Revan. Revan walked into her quarters and waited for the secondary hiss that signified the door closing. Slowly she walked over towards the large window that looked out onto the infinite blackness of space. The only light that entered through the large window and into the dark, non-lit room was the soft glow from the Lehon systems sun.

As she looked out into space, Revan considered the information that she had recently received from the frontlines. From the outside, it would appear that the ever cold and calculating Darth Revan was analysing the data that she had only recently reciveved and was working it into her every growing plans. This however could not be further from the truth.

Behind her Mandalorean mask, Revan was furious. She had received word that her impatient apprentice, Darth Malak and his latest Kath hound, Admiral Saul Karath, had launched an all out offensive on the civilian world of Telos. According to Malak, who had delivered the report to her personally, they needed to show the Republic that they were serious and that they were willing to destroy worlds if they needed to. Revan however disagreed with her eager apprentice.

Her standing orders were that Civilian targets were to be taken without extensive damage to their infrastructure, this was the only way that they would be able to appear for the Sith Empire that was currently plotting its return from somewhere out in the unknown regions of the galaxy.

If her plans were to bear fruit, she would need to put Malak back in his place, and this time he might lose more than just the lower part of his jaw this time. She could not have him interfering with her well-calculated plans. The problem was Admiral Karath, she had her suspicions that the Admiral was trying to whispering ideas that were above his stations into Malak's ears, if her suspicions were correct she would need to remove him. The problem with removing his was that doing it openly would only serve to polarise Malak against her and she would have to start hunting and training a new apprentice, something she didn't have any desire or time to do. Admiral Soul Karath would have to be dealt with quickly and quietly.

"HK, are you there?" Revan's cold and calculating voice travelled through the eerie darkness that filled the room.

"Clarification: I am here Master, who is that you wish me to kill," From the shadows a mechanical voice, that was flurting with the artificial elation in its voice.

Out of the shadows and into the soft glow of the Lehon sun stepped the dull orange rust coloured HK-47. HK was an assassin-protocol droid that Revan had built shortly after the end of the Mandalorian wars in order to deal with some of the rogue elements that had been left behind by the defeat of Mandalore the Ultimate. HK was the only one other than Malak that was allowed to enter Revan's Personal quarters and when he wasn't out on missions, or standing by Revan's side it was where it spend most of its time.

"You will be happy HK, I do have a new target for you," Revan spoke without turning to face, or even acknowledge the existence of the droid behind her, "However this is not a simple assassination job. It is one that I need you to handle with the uppermost secrecy and delicacy."

"Disappointed Statement: Oh Master, how boring." Even though he was a droid, the disappointment was clear in his voice, "I will however endeavour to complete the task you set, with the parameters that you wish."

"Your Target is Admiral Saul Karath," Revan's voice didn't even falter as she ordered the death of one of her best and most talented Admirals, "however Malak cannot suspect that you or I are involved, Understood."

"Clarifying statement: Assassinate Admiral Saul Karath, without alerting the meatbag," Revan gave the slightest of nods that was so slight only a droid could pick up.

With that HK bowed slightly, a strange mannerism that even Revan was not sure where it had picked it up, before leaving the room through the large doors that Revan had entered through earlier. Revan stood there listening for the second door his before she turned round and looked at her darkened room. With a quick wave of her hand, the room was suddenly flooded with a pale white light revealing the sparsely decorated, black plated room. Slowly Revan walked over to the table that sat in the middle of the room and lowered herself into one of the chairs.

She paused for a second before lifting her hand to her face, and removed her mask. As soon as the mask left her face it revealed her sharp features, sharp blue almond shaped eyes and full pale lips. Slowly she place her removed mask down on the table and let down her black hood, revealing her long dark brown hair that she kept tucked down behind her robes.

Without warning the beautiful young woman who had replaced the ever-stoic Sith Lord burst into tears as she remembered the cries that she had heard through the Force as Malak's forces attacked Telos. She had not been aware of it at the time but she remembered the pain and horror she had felt as millions of lives were simply wiped form existence. She had been like this ever since that fateful day standing on Cathar, when she had first dawned her Mask. Whenever she wore the Mask she became the cold, calculating and Tactical Genius who was Sith Lord Darth Revan, but the moment she removed the Mask she became that young, compassionate and caring Jedi Knight Revan who left for war with the single desire to protect the republic. Only Malak was aware of her two faces.

For a few hours Revan dealt with the emotions that her Masked persona had ignored and allowed to build up, quietly she wept for the souls that had been lost of Telos. Angrily she cursed Malak for ignoring her orders, and finally she realised with horror that she had authorised the assassination of one of her most trusted Admirals. She couldn't believe what she had become, what happed to the Jedi she had once been?

"I wish I could leave this cursed double life," She sighed once she had ran out of tears to weep, "I wish I could go to a place where I could make a difference, not simply fighting a war in order to prepare for another war."

Quietly she sighed again before making her way towards the flat bed that was attached to the wall furthest from the door. Removing her heavy dark over cloak and simply dropping it onto the floor in a large heap revealing her much lighter brown coloured Jedi robes. Gently she kicked of the leather boots before lying back onto the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep, all that sobbing having tired her out.

Her sleep was filled by the ghosts of the people who had died on Telos, people she had never known and never meet in life, but was now being haunted by after their death. She saw families together, teasing her with something she would never have, being a Sith Lord came with sacrifices and whilst her masked persona understood that this was for the best, but she could not help but long for that simple life that people all over the galaxy took for granted.

It was then, just as her dreams turned to the thought of having her own children one day that she felt a reaction in the Force. Suddenly she was woken by a Force vision: She saw a young girl, no more than four years old, crying to herself inside a small room like some sort of cupboard. There was blood soaking through the oversized shirt that the girl wore and evidence of dried blood in her long untamed raven black hair, tears welled up in her bright emerald green eyes as she sobbed to herself. However, despite the pain that the girl was obviously in the girl never made a single noise. The only noise that was made was the occasional snore from somewhere outside the young girls small safe haven.

"I wish someone would take me away from here" Revan heard a small voice; obviously belonging to the girl who was sitting sobbing into her knees. "And if that is too much, I wish I could die, anything to get me away from here,"

Revan was horrified, what could make a child who still had so much left to experience wish for death at such a young and tender age. She wished she could help the small girl, she wanted to do nothing more than find the planet where she was living, take her entire fleet and rescue the small child from the horror's she was so terrified of.

Revan snapped out of her trance, the vision disappearing from her mind, and brining her room back into view. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room, it was still as quiet as it always was when she woke; there was no noise and no movement simply that ever sounding hum that was always present within the Star Forge. Revan did not care however; all she cared about was the image of that young green-eyed girl that was stuck in her head.

She jumped off her bed and quickly gathered her black over cloak off the ground, wrestling to get it on as quickly as she could. After a quick struggle, she managed to get it on, and had placed her hair into its usual position underneath the cloak. With everything she prepared she moved over to the table where the mask was still sitting upside down. She took her place in the seat that she had vacated only a few hours earlier. Slowly she picked up the masked and turned it to face her, looking directly at it as though she was trying to converse with herself.

"I don't ask for much," She whispered quietly to the mask, "But please, I wish to save that girl I saw."

"Are you prepared to do whatever is necessary" Came a voice from insider her head, it was as cold as her voice when she was wearing the mask, but lacked the distortion that was caused by the mask, "Only if you are prepared to do that will I help you,"

"I will do anything, no child should be asking for death,"

"I agree," There was a short silence in her head, as though the voice was analysing what all the information that was available to it. "I will help you save that child,"

Nodding to herself, Revan turned the mask round and once more placed it on her face, once more becoming the Cold and calculating Darth Revan. As though some force of nature had been waiting for the acceptance of both the Dark and Light sides of her personalities to reach an agreement, there was a sudden blinding flash of light. When the light cleared the room was empty, no evidence of the Sith Lord having been in the room other than the fact that the lights remained on, something Revan never did.

**4 Privet Drive, Surrey**

Young Harriet Potter sat in her cupboard underneath the stairs and quietly sobbed into her knees, she was very careful not to make a single noise or sound that might wake up her Uncle Vernon. She could feel the back of her oversized shirt, handed down to her from Dudley of course, sticking to her back and the blood beginning to scab. It was going to hurt even more if she did not remove it soon, but it was still too painful to move.

Silently she wished she knew what she had done wrong, and why her Uncle seemed to hate her so much. Today had been one of the worse beatings that she had ever had; she did not even know what she had done wrong. She had done all of the clearing, washing and gardening that she had been asked to do by her Aunt but as soon as he Uncle had come home it had began.

At the start it was the same as any other night, the occasional slap whenever she got near him, which was not to bad unless she was holding something at the time. If whatever she was holding was damaged because of the slap that her Uncle gave her she would be blamed and consequently be given another harder slap. However, that would usually see the end of it. Not tonight though, Harriet did not know what had been different about tonight, when she had dropped the glass that she had been carrying through for Dudley when her Uncle had slapped her. As soon as the glass smashed he started to scream at her, and not long after than he removed his belt and started to hit her with it, usually her Aunt would stop him from going that far but it seemed like something that she wasn't aware of had changed; and she hated it, whatever it was.

After more than three hours of constantly being hit by her Uncles belt, whist he bellowed profanity and insults about her parents and how she was a freak just like they were, he finally seemed to get bored and she was ordered to her cupboard, her only safe haven in the entire house. She had crawled into her cupboard feeling the blood dripping down her back, but it did not matter there was nothing that she could do to stop it bleeding, and her entire back had already gone so numb that she could no longer feel it.

Silently she continued to sob, thinking about tomorrow and the inevitable pain that it would bring with it. Quietly she began to ask herself why she had survived the car crash her parents had died in, what had she done to deserve such a horrible fate, why did she have endure the actions of a mad man? It did not matter how many times she asked herself these questions, she could never find an answer.

"I wish someone would take me away," Young Harriet thought to herself, imagining the dreams she used to have of some long distant relative showing up at the Dursley's door one day and talking her away from them, giving her a new home where she did not have to endure such abuse. She was willing to work to keep her new home and its owners relative happy, but she hoped they would at least treat her better, maybe she would even be allowed to go to school. She had watched Dudley go off to his pre-school daily and usually found herself wishing that she could do the same, but it was nothing more than a fantasy, and a loud snore from up the stairs snapped her back into reality. "And if that is too much, I wish I could die, anything to get me away from here,"

With that last wish she wiped the last silent tears from her eyes, before lying down on her small threadbare cot that the Dursley's had somehow managed to fit inside her small cupboard, and closed her eyes doing everything she could to ignore the shooting pains in her back as the feeling slowly returned. The beating had taken most of her energy and the rest had been consumed by her silent sobs, within mere seconds she was sound asleep. Her head filled with dreams of a far of place, where a woman was waking from her own sleep trouble by some strange vision she had seen.

To Harriet it felt like only a few minutes past before the sound of her Aunt rapping on the door of her cupboard could be heard, shaking her from her strange dreams.

"Get up," came her horse faced Aunts loud and shrieking voice, "Now!"

As soon as she had said the usual morning greeting there was a rattle, which Harriet recognised as the bolt that kept her cupboard shut at night being unlocked and allowing her to get out. Quickly she retrieved another of Dudley's old t-shirts from a large bag that she kept underneath her coat and exchanged it for the blood soaked one she had been wearing, the pain of the dried blood and scabs being ripped off did not go unnoticed and caused her to wince as she removed the shirt. Once she was dressed, she made her way quickly from her cupboard and into the Dursley's well-organised and maintained kitchen where her Aunt was standing waiting for her.

"There you are," Her Aunt moaned as she appeared, "I want you to make a start on breakfast, and remember that Dudley likes his bacon crispy,"

Harriet simply nodded, as she always did and quickly gathered the supplies she would need to make breakfast, before quickly making a start on the meal. As she did she caught sight of a slight red glow outside of the kitchen window, the sun was just beginning to rise. Harriet sighed, quietly so her Aunt did not hear, as she thought about how this day was going to turn out.

However, unknown to the young girl was that in a park, not too far away from where she was living there was a sudden and blinding flash of pale blue light. As the light began to clear it revealed that there was someone standing in the middle of the park in its place. The figure was cloaked in a dark and heavy cloak that concealed its gender and a equally dark mask that covered its face. Slowly the figure observed it surroundings, as though trying to analyse and figure out what had happened to it,

**Hogwarts School, Somewhere in Scotland**

An old man sat at his desk in the middle of his overly decorated office. He wore brilliant blue coloured robes that were covered in silver stars that were actually moving slowly over his robes. Both his grey beard and here flowed elegantly down his body coming to a halt at his waist. This man was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the esteemed Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

To Albus today had been just another day, it was still midterm and his students were working hard at their studies and enjoying the peace that the demise of the Dark Lord Voldemort four years previously had begun. Albus was well aware that the Dark Lord had not been truly defeated, but there was nothing that he could do, the prophecy had been clear that only the one that the Dark Lord had marked as his equal could defeat him.

Voldemort had marked young Harriet Potter as his equal when he had tried to kill her, and thus the prophecy had already partially fulfilled. James and Lily had been hard to sacrifice but it had been necessary to make sure that Harriet had gone to his Aunt and Uncles, which would be a much more suitable environment for his little Heroine to grow up in. She would be protected from her fame and kept humble by the muggles that she had been place with; he just prayed that James and Lily would one day forgive him for what he had done.

Behind him Fawkes, his Phoenix familiar, let out a low but beautiful song, snapping his old friend out of his quiet train of thought. Albus looked round to face his red-feathered friend:

"Ah, I was simply caught up in old memories and future regrets," Albus said with a small chuckle, "I suppose my mind has wondered on to how young Harriet Potter is doing, but it will be a few years before we see her again I believe my friend,"

The Phoenix let out another call, before shaking its feathers quickly and its head in obvious disapproval. However Fawkes had little time to do anything else before both he and Albus were alerted by the wards placed around Harriet Potter of a huge burst of magical energy.

Albus was on his feet in a second, his face full of horror. He could not understand it, the magic sensed by the ward was not normal; there was something different about it, something abnormal. Quickly he started think, using his impressive library of knowledge in his head to try and identify the Magic. He had other concerns at the moment as well though, he would have to send someone to check on the young Potter, having that amount of magical power being released near her could mean that a Dark wizard had found her and he would have to act quickly.

He could ask Arabella Figg to investigate, but her being a Squib would mean that if it were a Dark wizard she would be unable to actually do anything and would most likely be killed before she could report on anything she discovered. His second choice would be his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. She was a clever and powerful witch and would easily be able to deal with anything that he could anticipate having found Miss Potter. However, it is unlikely that she would understand the need for Potter to stay with her Aunt and Uncle, and she would push for the young girl to be removed from that environment.

Then it struck him, Severus Snape. The resident potions master of Hogwarts was an ex-Death Eater and was known for his dislike of James Potter. Severus would be perfect for the job of investigating the strange magic that had appeared near young Potter, his hate of her father would probably mean that he would not care about how she was being cared for, nor would he make any comment about Albus's plans for her.

Albus had made up his mind; Severus was perfect for the job. Quickly he left his office, leaving Fawkes on his own shaking its head in complete disbelief, it was confused as to how the young wizard it had meet all those years ago had changed into such a calculating old man. Maybe, Fawkes asked himself, maybe Albus Dumbledore was going senile like some of the staff and certainly many of the students thought. Fawkes then decided that he would investigate this, and in a sudden flash of fire, he vanished.

Dumbledore hastily marched through the cold and dark corridors of Hogwarts, making his way down from his office all the way to the dungeons. Occasionally he pasted one of the schools many ghosts, who would politely greeting the headmaster offering him a 'good evening, headmaster,' and a shallow bow, which he would return even though he was walking rather quickly.

It did not take him very long to reach the extremely dark and dreary corridors that made up the dungeon corridors. However, he was happy to see that Severus Snape's office was more welcoming than the corridor, even if its owner was not, and even had a lovely fire going radiating a strange warmth into the usually cold room.

"I am sure there is a perfectly good reason for your unexpected visit, Headmaster?" Snape said with a sneer, obviously not at all happy about being disturbed so late at night.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, acting like the senile old man that most people assumed he was, "I have something that I would like you to take care of Serverus."

"I assume this is not something that you could give to someone else?" Snape was not amused; he didn't like the idea of being the old man's errand boy.

"Indeed," a small twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eye as he grinned at Snapes reply. "I need you to investigate a strange magical signature that was detected in Surrey."

"A strange magical signature? Why does that concern us?"

"It concerns us..." Dumbledore stopped mid-sentence, obviously debating wither or not he should inform Snape of young Potters proximity to the strange magical signature, "Because it is in the area where young Miss Potter is being cared for by her Aunt and Uncle,"

"Very well," Snape sulked, if it involved the Potter girl there was going to be no way that he would be able to talk his way out of it. "I will leave in the morning,"

"Excellent," Dumbledore's smile grew to cover his whole face.

Dumbledore did not spend any more time than was necessary in the dark potion masters office, and quickly excused himself, confident that he had achieved the goal that he had set out to achieve and set off back towards his office, humming a cheery tune he had heard on a muggle radio one year over Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, part two of this strange new crossover. My apologies for it taking longer than I meant it too, I meant to get it out on Friday, but writing the middle part took me longer than I thought it would, but what can you do :)
> 
> I also promise that Harriet should return in the next chapter, but I am focused on getting Revan set up first.
> 
> If you enjoy it Please leave me a review, I love to know peoples thoughts.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Star Wars belong to their respective owners, I own nothing.

**Surrey, England**

Darth Revan looked around at her surroundings, she had only been semi-aware of the flash that had encompassed her and seemingly transferred her to a strange alien world. The heads-up display within her helmet quickly flashed up all the information that she needed in order to make a competent decision about the situation that she currently found herself in. The air was breathable, and it was apparent due to the lack of light that it was currently early in the morning and that the sky was clouded over, unfortunately the helmet could give her little information on any of the locals.

She could not be sure how many of the locals would have seen that flash, and a quick look around easily informed her that she was standing in some sort of children's play area. She decided that it would not be the best idea to hang around, the energy that would have been released in transporting her not only across space but into an alternate dimension would have been astronomical, someone surely would have noticed it. Quietly as she could she left the small play area, sticking to the shadows, and moved into a more open street, she quickly realised that sticking to the shadows was going to be hard. Large orange lights flanked all the streets that she could see, obviously to make travelling through them at night easier for the local population, not unlike the lighting built into the walkways on City-planets like Coresant and Taris. For a slight moment, she found herself fascinated by how the cultures from two different realities, could come up with such a similar solution to a problem, even if it was a rather obvious one.

She travelled the small streets for quite a while, unaware of how time passed on this planet she wasn't even able to make a good guess on how long the darkness would last, but it would seem she had arrived sometime very early in the morning. Most of the house she passed were dark, there owners obviously sleeping, preparing for the new day, and the few that did have some light glaring out of the odd window had curtains or blinds drawn hiding the inside from view, but also hiding Revan from view. Eventually Revan came to a tunnel which passed underneath what she assumed was a road, the road still had the occasional primitive transport device going by at rather slow speeds, but in the interest of remaining obscure Revan decided that the tunnel would be best, It might also offer her a place to rest until morning.

As soon as she entered the tunnel, it became evidently clear that it was not a place that was well maintained; many of the wall lights that ran along the both sides on the join between the wall and ceiling had been damaged or destroyed. The walls on either side were covered in some sort of paint seemingly marked, similar to the swoop gangs would do. To Revan though the place could not be better, in the middle of the tunnels wall there was a small alcove on either side, one of these would make a perfect resting place for Revan, and it was clear that because of the desolate state of the Tunnel that not many people used it. However as she walked over to the alcove on the left of the tunnel wall, three people appeared from the shadow of the alcove on the over side, two larger and ape-like males flanked a smaller, but scarier looking female. The female had her black hair seemingly shaped into spikes; her lips were black and her eyes bloodshot. She was wearing very little in the way of clothing, a simple cloth shirt and a skirt that barely covered anything more than her buttocks. The makes were both dressed completely in black, though their heads were shaven, and in their hands, they were both holding rather large knives.

"Look at this one boys," The girls voice was high pitched as she tried to contain her laughter at Revan's appearance. "Mate, Halloween is still six months away,"

"Halloween?" Revan asked her voice distorted by her mask; she assumed it was some sort of native festival that involved dressing up. She could easily extract the information from their minds, but this interaction would be a learning experience, teach her about the customs of this planet.

"Yeah, trick or treat and all that jazz," the girl continued, her bodyguards simply grinning like idiots, the girl then extended her had as though expecting Revan to give her something, "Are you dumb or something, everyone knows that if you want to pass though our tunnel you get to pay the toll."

"A toll?" Revan once again queried.

"Great," The girl sighed and made a signal to the boys at either side of her, "I cannot be bothered explaining it, boys show this weirdo what happens to people who don't pay,"

The grins on both of the boys faces grew even larger as they started to advance on Revan, gripping their knives tightly, too tightly Revan noted. It was clear to her that neither of them had ever actually been taught how to fight, as soon as the first one took a swing at her with the knife it became all too clear. Meer seconds before the knife collided with her Revan took half a step backwards, placing her just inches outside the knife's range but that was enough. As soon as the knife passed by and she was out of harm's way she grabbed the boys wrist and without any effort twisted it round completely, there was a satisfyingly loud snap as the bone snapped and the tendons ripped. The other boy was stopped in his tracks as his friend began screaming, Revan had yet to let go of the broken hand, that was when there was a sudden flash of red light, Revan was now standing in the middle of the tunnel her Lightsaber powered, the hum of the energy blade reverberating off the tunnel walls.

"Did I hurt you hand?" She asked, even through the distortion of her mask it was clear her voice had become even colder sending a chill through the air. The boy whimpered in reply, "Well let me help you then,"

She brought her sabre down on his arm, it sliced through flesh, muscle and bone as through there were wet paper, the boy was launched back at the sudden loss of his arm, an arm that Revan was still holding. The other boy was not going to wait around any longer; quickly he grabbed his now one-armed friend off the ground and quickly ran towards the exit at the other side of the tunnel. Revan retracted her sabre, sh could not even be bothered killing them; she had other things to take care of. The girl who had been with them had disappeared back into the shadows, but that would not hide her from the Sith Lord, he simply raised his hand and she was lifted up into the air and was suddenly being pulled towards the thing she thought monster. The girl was just about to scream when she reached Revan's hand, which closed, around her throat, leaving her able to do nothing yet whimper softly. Revan was not anywhere near as tall as Malek, but even she was tall enough to hold the teenager a significant height off the ground.

"I need information, and you are perfect," Revan's voice had returned to its distorted monotone.

"I... I'll... tell you... anything... you want," the girl croaked out with what breath that she could spare.

"I have no intention of asking you anything," the girl felt something inside her head a small itching before a sudden blow of pain, as though someone had created a door into the very fabric of her thoughts and then ripped it open. She screamed, the pain of having her mind pillaged unbearable.

Revan did not care about the young girls screams, she needed information on this world, Earth, as she had quickly found out it was called. The girl was not overly intelligent but it seemed that the education system in the region that she was in was adequate enough that it taught them the basics of their world, and tapping into her subconscious mind allowed Revan to see and learn things that she had long forgotten or even been unaware she knew. More and more history and facts were absorbed by Revan, he was so absorbed in taking all of the information she could from her that he didn't even notice that she had stopped screaming, nor did she notice the man at the end of the tunnel, same one she had entered through. The man was dressed in nothing but black robes that matched his greasy black shoulder length hair, he stood there watching the scene that was unfolding before him, his face a stoic as a statue obviously used to seeing similarly disturbing scenes.

Finally, Revan had all of the information that she determined that she would need at that moment and pulled out of the young girls mind, that was when the state of the young girl caught her attention. The girl was no longer conscious, her eyes had rolled back, and blood was coming from her nose, ears and even her mouth. Revan had pushed in too deep. He placed her on the ground, inside the alcove that she and her friends had previously occupied. Once more he raised his hand to her face, but this time there was a soft glow as Revan carefully and expertly fixed the damage he had caused, one damaged link at a time. The Force was a powerful thing. After a few minutes the girl once again opened her eyes, seeing Revan in front of her she went to scream, however Revans hand quickly covered her mouth.

"I saved you, when I could have quite easily left you for dead," Revan said in a low voice, "Your life is mine to do with as I wish. Understand me?"

The girl simply nodded in response, and Revan removed his hand. She did not scream, it was as though she could not, as though she was completely bound to the word of the strange person that had saved her, she couldn't explain this feeling but it felt as though they were connected.

"What is your name?" Revan asked calmly, as she returned to her standing position.

"Sam," The girl replied, electing to stay on the floor where she felt safer. Through the connection she felt with the person before her seemed to have diminished her fear.

"Your full name?" Revan already knew this information, but it was another thing to get that sort of information out of a person.

"Samantha Morgan,"

"Nice to meet you Samantha, my name is..." Revan suddenly realised that it had been so long since she had used her original name, a name that was black listed in all areas of republic space. The information she had gotten from Samantha had made it clear that Earth was not in the republic, though she could not be sure who was watching, but then she had an idea, a name she could borrow, "Revan Surik,"

With that the bond that Revan had planted in the young girls mind was sealed, and the girl would make a wonderful ally, someone she could manipulate to easily move around this alien world and help Revan with any problems she might encounter. Without saying another word Revan started to make her way out of the tunnel, Samantha following behind with her head held low. Revan had discovered that Samantha lived alone in a small flat on the edge of the area; it could serve as Revan's base of operations for now.

Revan had not been paying attention to the man who had seen the whole scene, the man who was still clutching his wand just in case the mysterious person that Revan was had noticed him. The man who at that point decided that following them any further would not only be a waste of his time, but too dangerous for anybody. Whoever this new arrival was, they were exceedingly dangerous.

**Hogsmead, Scotland**

There was a loud crack, and dark robed shape of Severus Snape appeared in the middle of the square in Hogsmead, it was still much darker in the more northern area of Hogsmead than it had been in Surrey. His mind was still focused on what he had seen that night; a strange person with a strange sort of magic, it was what Dumbledore's wards had detected. From what he had seen, the person had the ability to levitate, heal injuries and a power similar to occumancy. He would have to report this to the head master, someone that powerful and dangerous – if the way they had acted to those kids was normal – to be near the headmasters precious Harriet Potter, Dumbledore was not going to be happy. Snape started to make his way back up towards the school, sometimes he really hated the Schools wards, it made going to and from even harder.

"'Ello, Professor," A loud voice came from the direction of the Hogs Head, "It's rare to see you 'ere,"

Snape turned slightly to see who was talking to him; even in the low light, he could see that it was the half-giant Hagrid. Snape sneered; he was not a fan of the Hogwarts gamekeeper and if he was quite honest he did not intend to respond to the man, but it appeared that Hagrid had made the decision that they would be going back to the castle together, and this Snape had little choice but to answer him.

"I was out doing some business for the headmaster," Snape replied with a viler sneer than normal, hoping that the half-giant would take the hint and stay quiet. However, it would appear that Hagrid had been drinking some of the firewiskey sold in bulk at the Hogs Head and was not in the best shape to notice social cues.

"Great man Dumbledore," Hagrid said, as though he had not heard what Snape had said, or seen the look that he was now shooting him.

From there on Snape had to endure Hagrid's stories of all the different beasts that resided in the forbidden forest, how the centaurs where being cryptic – though Snape couldn't help but thing that was rather normal for the half-breeds – and occasionally Hagrid would burst out about what a great man and wizard the headmaster was. Snape would agree that Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard, and he was the only one that the Dark Lord would never go against directly, but Dumbledore was getting old. The old wizard was seemingly grooming his apprentice already, it would seem that he had chosen the young Harriet Potter to replace him in facing the Dark Lord, and no matter how much Snape hated James Potter and how much he knew he would hate Potters spawn, he could not help feel sorry for her at that moment.

Once they reached the main doors of the school, Hagrid bade the potions master a quick good night, and made his way down the winding dirt path that lead down to Hagrids hunt that was located on the edge of the forbidden forest. Snape on the other hand made his way into the castle, and immediately started to make his way up towards the headmaster office. As he sulked along one of the third floor corridors, making his way towards the headmaster's office when he noticed a young girl her robes sporting Hufflepuff colours, sneaking along the corridor in the same direction as him meaning her back was towards him. Normally Snape would have ignored her since he was on an important mission, but having to put up with Hagrids innate rambling had put him in a rather foul mood.

"Rather early to be going to class, Miss Tonks," Snape said after quietly moving up behind her, the smaller girl froze and her hair changed into a rather light blue colour. Slowly she turned round and looked up at the professor.

"Professor... I was just up for an early morning walk around the castle," The young girl put on her largest smile and tried her best to fool Snape, but he was not so easily fooled like Sprout or Flitwick.

"You were sneaking," he sneered, "I bet you were up to something you shouldn't have been,"

"Not me Professor, I would never..." She was cut off by another scoff from Snape.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff," young Tonks opened her mouth to complain, "And a detention with me tonight. Now run along,"

Without another word, Tonks began her way back towards the Hufflepuff common room and snape allowed himself a rather evil smile, which had made him feel better. Reporting to the headmaster would be much easier.

Snape approached the Gargoyle that sat at the end of the third floor corridor and guarded the entrance the Headmasters tower, he came to a stop in front of it and spoke;

"Jelly beans," It was some sort of muggle sweet, Dumbledore's strange new obsession that Snape could not see dying down anytime soon much to most of the staff's annoyance.

The Gargoyle suddenly jumped to one side and started to rotate upwards, pulling a set of stairs with it like some sort of bizarre looking corkscrew. Snape climbed up the stairs, stopping only once he reached the large wooden door that was the last barrier to the headmasters office, he was just about to knock, when the large brass lion knocker on the door spoke in an unusually bored tone;

"Don't bother knocking, he is expecting you," The knocker sounded almost insulted that Dumbledore knew Snape was coming, but this was not new with Dumbledore always knew when someone was coming to his office, the knocker was simply for show.

Snape did not reply though, he simple opened the door and walked straight in. As he had been expecting Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his nose deep inside a book, though Snape would guarantee the book he was reading was not the book the cover claimed it was.

"Ah Severus, I did not expect you back till later this morning," Snape knew that he was lying, Dumbledore would have known he had returned the moment he appeared in Hogsmead, "I take it this means you completed your task?"

"Of course," Snape spoke quietly.

"Well, may I have your report?"

"I think it would be better if we used your pensive," Dumbledore's eyes lit up at that suggestion, Snape never understood why but the old man loved using the pensive.

Dumbledore moved over to a cabinet at the side of the room and removed the pensive, placing it on his desk. Snape, carefully, placed his wand to his right temple and retracted the memory. The trail of silver smoke stuck to the tip of his wand and he move it into the pensive, for a few seconds nothing happened, then the pensive swirled into life and the scene from Snape's memory earlier that night appeared, both men leant over and were suddenly pulled into the memory.

They were standing in a small muggle play park, that Dumbledore knew was not far from the Dursley's house and of course young Harriet Potter. The park was empty with the exception of the older version of Snape who had appeared only seconds ago. The older Snape quietly began to look around the park for any clues as to the strange magic that Dumbledore's wards had found. He looked around the park for a few minutes before finally coming across something. In the middle of the park there was strange scorch marks on the grass. Memory Snape examined the marks of the grass, before discovering some rather light footprints leading out of the park and down the street.

Dumbledore and Snape followed the older version of Snape down the well-lit muggle street and towards a tunnel that formed an underpass. Upon reaching it they saw the older version of Snape hiding by the edge of the tunnel entrance, watching something with great intent. Dumbledore moved into a position where he could observe the memory much more clearly, Snape however, decided that seeing that once had been enough and stayed where he could still speak to Dumbledore if required but could not see the memory.

He heard the snapping of bones, and then the high-pitched squeals of one of the males who had been in the tunnel. Then there was a female scream, muffled by the hand that tightly gripped her throat, and finally silence fell followed only by the whisper of hushed voices and footsteps leading out the other side of the tunnel. Snape looked up at the headmaster, his face was as always hard to read, but there was something that Snape had rarely seen since the Dark Lords defeat, Dumbledore was worried about something, possible this strange new arrival. There was flash, and once more both Snape and Dumbledore were standing in the headmaster's office, Fawkes let out a small soft song at their return.

"Severus, can you tell me anything else about this strange man?" Was the first thing Dumbledore said after returning from the memory.

"Only that his power is the same as the strange magic your wards detected," Snape paused and thought back, replaying the memory again trying to find any new pieces of information, "I didn't see any wand,"

"Wandless magic..." Dumbledore mumbled to himself before turning back to speak to Snape, "Thank you for your assistance Severus, I will take it from here,"

Snape bowed to the headmaster, and quickly excused himself. On his walk back down towards the dungeons he noticed the sun just appear through a small gap in the clouds, casting a warm red glow over the entire valley, lighting up not only the castle but also the forbidden forest and the great lake as well. A large sigh escaped from Snape as he realised that he had not been able to get any sleep that night. He mumbled under his breath, as he descended the great staircase and appeared in the entrance hall, scaring a small Gryffindor first year that had just come down from the seventh floor in order to get some breakfast. That cheered Snape up slightly.

**Samantha's Apartment, Surrey, England**

Sam opened the rather battered looking door, allowed both herself, and Revan access to her rather rundown apartment. Just as they stepped over the threshold, Sam remembered the state that she had left the place.

"Sorry about the mess," She yelled to Revan who had already entered the main room, leaving Sam to close and lock the door.

"No need to apologise," Revan's voice was slightly warmer than it had been in the underpass earlier that night, "I come from a place where war is commonplace, a little mess is no trouble,"

Sam walked into the main room of the apartment to see Revan examining some of her clothes that she had left lying around. She felt her face go red; she could not believe that she had taken a man she didn't know back to her place despite what he had done to the two morons who were always hanging around her. She was lost in her own thoughts when Revan spoke to her again.

"These clothes?" Revan asked, holding up a simple black t-shirt, "Would you be able to get some in my size?"

"Yes, in fact some of my Ex-boyfriends clothes might fit you," She said walking through to the bedroom to collect a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans that she thought would fit Revan, though his strange robes made his size hard to judge, "These should fit,"

As Sam walked back into the room, Revan had his back to her. There was a small hiss and she noticed that Revan was removing something from his face, in his now lowered hands she noticed the strange mask he had been wearing. Revan noticed her return and turned around, revealing a pale-skinned face, that had sharp feminine features with blue eyes. Revan was a woman. The woman's recently revealed face was marked with red lines on her forehead and on the cheek bones, marks Sam assumed from the mask. Revan then lowered her hood, revealing long coffee coloured hair that she pulled out of the back of her robes.

"Are you alright Samantha?" The newly revealed Revan asked her voice much softer without the distortion from the mask.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that you were a girl," Revan smiled as she spoke.

"It's okay, not many people do when they meet me for the first time," Revan once again picked up the mask and held it as though she was touching something fragile, something that could shatter at any moment. "Now, about them clothes,"

Sam broke into a large smile and grabbed Revans arm, pulling her into the bedroom, it would be much easier now that she knew Revan was female, and even better now that she knew Revan was a similar size to her. Sam was going to have fun


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Forge, Lehon System**

The airlock of the Star Forge hissed as it was pressurised. The two Sith commanders who stood outside it, waiting for the arrival of Darth Malak felt themselves gulp slightly. There was another hiss, and the inner door to the airlock opened. Standing on the other side was Darth Malak, there was a look of anger on his face, something that he seemed to still be carrying from the Mandalorean Wars. Though where his lower jaw should have been there was instead a chunky metal structure, something that Revan had done to make sure he remembered who was in command.

"Where is she?" He asked the two Commanders who stood in front of him, his cybernetic voice rasping and metallic sounding. "Where is Revan!"

"My lord Malak, she has not been seen since you last contacted us." One of the commanders stepped forward, obviously gaining a small amount of courage from somewhere. "She locked herself in her room and ordered us not to disturb her."

"Pathetic, I hope you have seen it wise to disobey that order," Malak hissed at both of the commanders, who stepped back slightly.

"Well when we heard you were coming we tried to contact her, but she did not reply so we..." The Commander was cut off by the raising of Malak's fist, slowly the Sith lord began to crush the man's throat without even touching him. A few seconds after the man had started to choke there was a resounding snap that echoed through the almost empty halls of the Star Forge, as his neck snapped and he slumped in a pile on the floor.

"I do not need excuses!" Malak shouted at the corpse, before turning to the other man, "You have just been promoted Commander, I doubt you will fail me."

"No sir." The remaining commander replied instantly, along with a salute.

With that, Malak left the men to clean up the mess and return to their duties, whilst he left to pull Revan out of her mindless self-obsessed pit of self-doubt and pity. In all honesty, he was beginning to think that Admiral Karith was right; Revan might be too weak to lead this Empire. However, there was something that Revan had that Malak didn't and he was well aware of it, he lacked the voice the turn people, to make them fight when all home seemed lost. It was after all Revan who won the Madalorean wars, not Malak. It was also Revan who fought Mandalore the Ultimate in one on one combat not Malak.

He reached the door that lead to Revan's quarters, and unlike normal it was not guarded by the orange sack of bolts that Revan had built and continued to find rather amusing. Unlike the Commanders who would have been trapped on the far side of this door by its complex locking mechanism, Malak did not have such limitations. A simple wave of his hand and the door seemed to jump out of his way, allowing him to march into the brightly well-lit room.

"Revan, we need to talk," He spoke to the room, looking round for any signs of life, and of course his master. There was though nothing or no-one else within the walls of the room. It was strange, and unusual for Revan to leave the room and leave the lights on, it was actually something that was he found rather silly. Nevertheless, it was something that she had always done, even as a young Jedi, she was always done. He had even seen her berate senior members of the order for leaving the lights on in the archives. Yet here the lights were on and she was no-where to be seen.

"Query: Meatbag, what are you doing in my Masters quarters?" The clearly synthetic voice came from behind him, judging by the speech pattern and the use of the word 'meatbag', Malak did not need to check on who it was.

"I was looking for Revan, you stupid machine." Malak responded. Unfortunately, for him, Revan had programmed HK-47 to only respond to her commands, if he wanted information out of the droid he would have to try to be diplomatic.

"Statement: My Master left the station several days ago, and she has not returned since." Malak swore the droid was enjoying itself.

"Where did she go then, you never allow your master to leave your side without knowing where she is heading."

"Statement: Unknown, She has not left her room." The droid issued the statement with no hint of awareness of the blatent contradiction that it had just made.

"What do you mean; she has clearly left this room." Malak was struggling to hold on to his temper, he could feel himself getting angry at orange bucket of bolts. However, the last time he had taken a swing at the droid, he had ended up on his back and it gloating over him. Revan had been quite amused.

"Statement: Sensors indicate that my Master has not left this room since she entered several days ago." The droids monotone delight was beginning to get on his nerves."However, sensors also show that Master disappeared from this room several days ago, I know not where to."

"Do you mean to tell me..." Malak was interrupted by the annoying droid, that seemed to be rather good at anticipating what he was going to say.

"Agreeing Statement: Yes, my Master has vanished." If Malak still had a complete mouth, he would probably be smiling right at this moment. Why shouldn't he, the biggest obstacle in his way to ruling the Sith had conveniently removed itself from his way.

"Droid, I think it would be best if you were to locate Revan. After all she is your master; you know where she would go." Malak didn't wait for HK-47 to answer him however. He simple made his way out of the room and towards the central control of the Star Forge.

Unlike Revan, he did not harbour a soft spot for the people of the Republic. He did not see the need to give them hope, and for that reason, he would operate the Star Forge at 100%, instead of Revan's more controllable 40%. There was no one left to stand in his way, the galaxy was his for the taking. All he had to do was crush the Republic and the remaining Jedi.

**Samantha's Apartment, Surrey, England**

It had been a few weeks since Sam's new roommate, Revan, had moved in. However, as much as Revan could terrify Sam, it turned out that she was actually a very gentle person. It was the mask that she sometimes wore that changed who she was, almost like there was another person in control whenever she wore the mask. Without her mask Revan had proven herself to be rather ignorant of most things that Sam would consider everyday workings of the world. It had become apparent during their first trip to London the morning after Revan had arrived.

Sam had convinced her to leave both her mask and robes at the apartment and go out in the clothes that she had selected for her. It had only been a simple white T-shirt and jeans, and Revan had certainly attracted looks from both sexes. Not that Sam was overly surprised; out of her Robes the woman seemed to have curves in all the right places.

The trip however, had been a learning experience for both of them; it had allowed Revan to open up more about the world that she came from. She had told Sam that she came from a place that was far away, and where technology had progressed to the point that made Earth look rather archaic. Revan also explained her strange power, the Force, as she had called it, was the life force that flowed through everything. Jedi, which is what the name order of people Revan had belonged to, had the ability to interact with the Force and bend it to their will.

If she was completely honest, the demonstrations were rather amusing. Revan had quickly told her to tell no one about how she had used her powers for fun, apparently with the power that they were granted the Jedi were meant to stick to some sort of code. It really had been a fun day.

Yet even after living with each other for a few weeks, and even finding Revan a job at the local library, Sam had not found out the reason that she was here. Sam had received hints at to the reason Revan was here; whenever they passed through some of the local suburban streets, Revan would look around, as though she was looking for someone. Still Sam was sure that Revan would tell her why she was here when she was good and ready. However, she was the first to admit, she would rather that Revan told her sooner rather than later.

There was a sudden click from the door as Revan came back from work, they had gotten a second set of keys cut when they had found Revan her job. Sam turned to see the woman in front of her reading yet another book that she had borrowed from the library, that was something that had become very clear, Revan liked to learn and she was like a machine. Simply give her some basic knowledge and a book on a subject and she could fill in the gaps, it was incredible.

"How was work?" Sam asked looking up from the cleaning Revan had finally ordered her to do.

"Same as usual." Revan replied, setting the plastic bag that she was carrying in the opposite had of her book. "I still can't believe how little people of this planet seem to read."

"Not like that where you are from I take it?" Sam asked with a large smirk on her face, as if she already knew the answer.

"Well... I cannot speak for the public, but the Jedi spent hours upon hours in the library." Revan stated it, as though it was a fact that everybody should have known. "Though we have long since stopped using paper books, and it is mostly technical manuals, not fiction."

"Well you seem to enjoy fiction." Sam nodded towards the book that Revan was yet to look up from, so the older woman did not see her motion. "What is it today?"

"The Lord of the Rings," Revan replied with a small smile appearing on her face, as though she had been awaiting the question, 'What's Revan's book?' had become a daily game within the flat.

Seeing as the question that she had been waiting had now been asked, Revan closed the book and set it down next to the bag on the top of one of the cabinets in the small kitchenette. Revan then turned to Sam with a small smirk on her face.

"You have something you wish to ask me Samantha?" She asked, though her voice was gentle and not accusing, it was as though she had been expecting Sam to ask her something for a few days and had finally gotten tired of waiting.

"Well... yes, I do," Sam sat herself down on the two seated sofa and looked up at the older woman who was now leaning back on the same counter she had just left her bags on. "Why did you come here Revan, I mean it is not that I don't mind you staying here... but why here, why Earth?"

"I actually thought you would ask me sooner, I have been wondering for the past week or so just exactly how to explain it." Revan looked rather thoughtful; finally, she rubbed her temples and sighed. "Alright, I came to save someone."

"To save someone?" Repeat what Revan had said was all Sam could really do, after all Revan had not exactly revealed anything new.

"I had a vision after a particularly nasty experience, it was of a young girl," Revan took a deep breath, she had not really stopped thinking about that vision since the day she had received it, and even now it gnawed at her. "She was injured... and wishing for death. Samantha she was so small, and her back was soaked in blood. I just had to do something for her; I wanted to protect her more than anything. As soon as I had resolved to do just that, I found myself in that small park. The one not far from where we first meet."

"So that is why you are always wandering off during the days, you are searching for this little girl." It was as though many of Revans seemingly random actions now made quite a bit of sense. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No, and I am beginning to think that if I don't find anything soon I am going to have to risk exposing myself," Revan sighed again.

"You mean you could locate her using the force?" Sam always had to double check what Revan was capable of, though as far as she had found out there wasn't much of a limit on what the woman could not do.

"Locating a person is..." Revan suddenly doubled over in pain, her head filled with flashing images. It was the beginning of another vision.

Once more the images of the small girl were pushed into the front of Revans mind, however this time she was not alone in that small space. There were three others around her. A large whale of a man, who had beady small eyes and a small moustache that looked far too small for a man of his stature. His face was the colour of blood, and it seemed as though he was screaming at her. Behind him there was a woman, she was relatively tall and thin, the opposite to the man. However, she had the face of the horse, that was currently twisted into a view of disgust as she looked down at the small girl. The final person was another child, he looked as though he was quite a bit older than the girl if size was anything to go by, he was like the man, large and porky. He had what looked like small threads of blonde hair growing from the top of his head and was smiling as he watched the young girl being screamed at.

"I did it again..." A voice cut through the silent vision. It was the same as last time; the voice was that of the young girl and not the man who was screaming. "Even though I was warned, I broke another of Aunt Petunia's vases. I deserve to be punished."

Revan could not bear to hear the despair in the young child's voice, even worse than the atrocities that were being committed to it, was the fact that it believe that it deserved them. No child should have to live like this, what kind of cruel god had orchestrated this symphony.

"Revan!" She could hear Sam's voice from the outside her own head, but she was doing everything that she could to focus on the little girl; she needed to keep her eyes on that child. "Revan, speak to me! I don't know what to do, you have never done this before!"

Once again, Revan focused her own mind, shutting out Sam's frantic calls of distress. She would apologies to the girl later, but she needed to see what was going on with that raven-haired little girl. The vision of the small girl, the whale, the horse woman and the small whale returned to Revans head. As it did, she noticed that the whale was in the middle of fiddling with his trousers. Then with one fell swoop he removed the strip of a leather belt that held up his trousers and folded it in half. It was clear what he was going to do with it.

Revans eyes shot open, and she quickly got up and dashed to the bedroom to the place where she stored her robes and mask. Leaving a very confused looking Sam in the Kitchenette behind her. Quickly she threw the robes on, and even though they had been lying in a rather unorganised pile they simply fell into place perfectly. She then picked up the mask and held it up, right in front of her face.

"You saw that did you not." She whispered quietly to the mask, as though trying to coax a small animal out of hiding.

" _I did..._ " Came the quiet yet malicious reply from inside her head.

"Will you fulfil your end of the bargain?" She asked the voice, slightly louder and more forceful than she usually would have.

" _Of course, I will save the girl._ " The voice, as malicious as it sounded, had never let her down. She had no reason not to trust it. " _I give you my word._ "

With that Revan sighed, and then place the mask on to her face. There was a hiss as the mask reattached to the helmet that was hidden on the inside of the hood. Slowly her hands retreated from her face and she turned to face the door. Sam, who had managed to move to the door to see what Revan was up to began to shiver as she saw the mask return to its place on her face.

"Samantha," Revans voice was cold and calculating again, and further distortion was added by the mask. "Come, it is time to go."

Sam could do nothing but nod and move out of Revans way as she made her way out of the flat, stopping outside for a moment to allow Sam to lock the door and catch up. Once she has, the two of them set of into the suburban landscape, though it seemed as though Revan knew where she was going. The Sith Lord was once more on the path to war.

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England**

"You stupid, ignorant freak!" A large whale of a man, Vernon Dursley, shouted at the small raven-haired girl who was standing in front of him. She was only about a tenth of his size, no older than four years old. "All we asked you to do was mop the floor, but you could not even do that without breaking something!"

The young girl quivered under the endless barrage of insults being fired at her, yet she did not cry. Not a single tear even began to form within the tear ducts of this young girls eyes. It was not because she was brave enough to stand up to the whale who was screaming at her, or even courageous enough to look at the disgusted face that buried into her from the horse like women who stood behind the whale. No it was quite simply because this little girl knew that crying only made things worse.

The girl was not stupid, she knew what was coming, there was no way that she would be allowed to escape punishment for something like this, if she had simply missed a speck of dust on the floor she might have gotten away with a simple slap, but breaking a vase was much worse. Her thoughts were only confirmed when she heard her uncle struggle to undo his belt.

"We took you in, out of the goodness of our hearts!" He continued to scream at her as he fumbled with the belt, trying to free it from his trousers. "Pot a roof over your head, given you food and water! And this is how you re-pay us, by breaking our things! I will not stand for it girl!"

"I am sorry uncle..." she mumbled in her head, though she could not bring herself to say it, "Please I will never do it again." It was so easy for her to say these things inside her head, but there was no way that she could even think of saying them out loud, that would just earn her more trouble. 'Freaks are never heard' that was one of the Dursleys 'rules' for allowing her to grace their home with her freakishness.

Finally the whale managed to get his belt undone, and was preparing to use it on her. She knew the drill, and knew that if she did not offer him her back it would only be worse. So without being told she simply turned around and lifted her shirt, exposing the still raw skin on her back.

A responding slap filled the small hall of the Dursley's house as the belt came down on her back. The wave of pain that shot through her entire body was doubled as her uncle managed to strike the exact same place that he had hit yesterday. He was well practiced at hitting all the right spots. However, she managed to stay on her feet after the first strike, something that would help get this over with quicker. Another slap. This one even harder than the last. She could hear the sniggering of her cousin off to the side, and the unladylike cough from her Aunt.

She tensed her back waiting for another slap to come, but instead of a slap, there was what sounded like an explosion. The Dursley's front door seemed to suddenly explode into a million pieces of splintered wood, causing her uncle to become distracted. Using the distraction, she dropped to the floor, thankful to whatever had happened for the slight break. She could feel the blood from the gashes starting to drip down the sides of her back.

She heard screams from behind her, causing her to look up at the front door. Standing there was a cloaked figure. A hood covered their head and continued all the way down their back to form some sort of robe. Underneath the robe there was what looked like armour separated into several plates covering most of the vital areas. On the new arrivals belt, the girls eyes were drawn to the short silver tube like object, she did not know why but for some reason it scared her slightly. Finally, she looked up and into the face of this new arrival. However, the figures face was hidden behind a black and red mask. For a reason that she could not explain though, she was not scared of this person, in fact for some strange reason she felt as though they had meet before, maybe in a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always seems to take me longer than I think to write a chapter about this, though I am proud of myself at being able to keep the chapter length around 4,000 words ^_^, usually my chapters on stories is at most 1,500 words so that is a big bonus to me.
> 
> This chapter is really the start of the whole plot, we are going to see some merging of the Force and magic as young Harriet grows up, so that should be fun ^_^. To be honest the only character that I am not completely sure about what I am doing with is young Samantha, she was a bit of plot device at the start, so I need something for her to do later... hmmm...
> 
> Anyway ^_^ enjoy, review, favourite and whatever else you like to do with my stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Star Wars belong to their respective owners, I own nothing.

**Headmasters Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

A calm snoring filled Dumbledore's rather crowded feeling office. The portraits of the previous headmasters having long since grown tired of his innate rambling. He paced, backwards and forwards. It had been weeks and still the new arrival had made no move on Harriet. Was it possible that he had been wrong? Was it possible that it had been nothing but another wizard moving into the areas? It was not impossible to conceive, there was nothing stopping wizards from moving into that area after all.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore said out loud as he finally took his place on the seat behind the cluttered desk. "It is slightly possible that I have become slightly paranoid."

From behind him, perched on its stand, the flaming red phoenix could only nod its head in agreement. It had convinced itself of this a long time ago, but it was also only a bird and birds were not known for being great judges of character.

With a sigh Dumbledore removed his half-moon spectacles and placed them on his already rather crowded desk. Then as he rubbed the bridge of his nose he decided that it would be best to give the new arrival the benefit of the doubt and let the matter be. It was worrying that the new arrival had attacked muggles without any good reason. Yet, that was something for the Ministry to deal with, not the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Without any sort of warning Dumbledore was suddenly on his feet again. Someone had broken through the defensive wards that he had placed around young Harriet's home. No, they had not broken through at all. Who ever they were they had completely destroyed the wards. Cast them aside as though they were nothing more than a annoyance. Dumbledore could not understand what was going on. Even Tom Riddle wouldn't have simply been able to cast those wards aside. Whoever this new assailant was, they were extremely powerful, and extremely dangerous.

Quickly he cast the Patronous charm and sent it off to gather the teachers who form the old Order. He was going to have to reveal the location of Harriet to the ministry, but at this rate it was unavoidable, he was going to need the assistance of the Aurors if he was going to make this new threat back off from his little weapon.

He grabbed a large Hawk Owl feather quill from an inkpot on his desk and briskly scribbled a quick note on the back of a spare piece of parchment that had been lying on his cluttered desk. As swiftly as he could, he folded and sealed the parchment with his own personal seal, not that of Hogwarts. Before turning to his feathered friend and handing over the hastily crafted message.

"Take it to Minister Bagnold." He said the rather annoyed looking Phoenix. "She will inform the relevant parties.

Fawkes replied with his song like call, before vanishing in a burst of bright orange flames. As the flames left behind by the vanishing bird vanished the door to Dumbledore's office opened and in walked Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Severus had a neutral look on his face, he had only responded because he had been called, there was very little care for young Harriet. Minerva on the other hand looked terrified, though there was an anger in her eyes that Dumbledore had not seen since the war.

"Albus what is going on." Minerva was the first one to speak after a few seconds that the three of them spent in silence. "You promised me that she would be safe."

"My dear Minerva, I assure you this is the most unusual of circumstance." Dumbledore did his best to reassure her that it was not as serious as she thought. Snape did not look to convinced, however nor did he look as though he cared that much. "I am just slightly concerned with some things that have recently come to light."

"Like what?" The woman asked, the tone of her voice slipping further and further into her native Scottish accent as she became more exacerbated by Dumbledore's act.

"A certain new arrival." To Dumbledore's surprise and annoyance, Snape answered her, a rare smirk dawning on the face of Hogwarts resident bat.

"What do you mean Severus? A new arrival?" Minerva looked between the both Snape and Dumbledore, looking for some sort of explanation.

"I recently detected the arrival of a new player on the field Minerva." Dumbledore started to explain whilst in his mind he was thinking of ways that he could explain it to her, without revealing too much information. "I sent Severus to investigate, however he reported that there was no reason to worry. So I did not peruse the matter further."

"Well what changed then?" It was clear that she was not very happy with Dumbledore, and it was possible that this might damage the trust in him that he had worked very hard to forge.

"I am unsure Minerva." Dumbledore responded, looking older than he had in years. "I just know that something has managed to destroy the barriers that I had in place to defend and hide young Harriet from those who would wish her harm."

"What are we going to do then Albus, we cannot leave the girl undefended." She was not impressed by the old man's explanation. Since she knew it was all she was going to get out of him she decided it would be best to turn her attention to the matter at hand instead.

"I have sent Fawkes to inform the Minister. I am sure she will send Aurors to protect the girl from any outside interference." Albus once again looked quite old in the eyes of his younger colleges. "But I think we should also travel to the girls location. I do think that the Ministry will try and take Miss Potter into protective custody."

"Would that not be for the best." Minerva asked, only to be snorted at by Snape.

"The Dark Lord had many servants within the Ministry, she wouldn't last a week." Dumbledore seemed to nod in agreement with his spy.

"Severus is right Minerva. The best thing for Potter is to remain with her relatives." Minerva reluctantly agreed, she really had no other choice, it seemed that Dumbledore had it all planned out just like he usually did.

Not a single further word was muttered between the three of them, instead Dumbledore simply started to make his way out of his office, the two teachers following him. He was obviously making his way out of the school, so that they could all apperate to the location that Harriet Potter was hidden. Minvera wondered if he would at least share the location with her, but she was doubtful. The old man was not known for being revealing with information that concerned to his Grand Schemes.

**Privet Drive, Surrey**

Revan came to a stop outside of the white door that lead into number four Privet Drive. It had only been a few streets away from where she had been staying, she was amazed that she had not found it before today. She could still sense the young girl on the other side of the door, still screaming within her mind. There was however only the shouting from a man coming from the other side. Revan assumed that it must have been the over sized man who thought that he could push the young girl around.

A sudden slap came from the beyond the perfect white door, accompanied by a internal scream within Revan's mind. The poor girl was screaming within her own head. Keeping all her pain locked behind sealed lips, in the delusional hope that holding her tongue would save her some extra pain. Yet that was not the plan of the man, Revan was now close enough that she could read the surface of his unprotected mind. It was apparent that he had quite enough of the girls 'freakishness' and he had decided it was time to get rid of her. It seemed that the woman, his wife Revan assumed, had finally agreed to let him get rid of the 'ungrateful brat'. Her fist clenched, the leather gauntled creaking as her strength tried to force into the palm of her hand.

With a simple thought Revan removed the door with an almighty bang. The once perfect white door was shattered into a million pieces as the force of Revans mind was brought to bare on it. As the splinters cleared they allowed Revan a better look at the situation. The thin faced woman was screaming at the top of her lungs and scrabbling to grab on to the small bantha looking child. Who was at this moment trying to make his way up the stairs as quick as he could. The man however was beginning to go red in the face. He had already recovered from the shock of having his front door vaporized in front of his face. He was now beginning to adopt the skin colour Revan had only seen on some rather exotic Twi'lek's.

Revans attention finally feel on the small girl who had fallen to the floor in the commotion. The girl looked as though she was no older than four, though if the treatment Revan was currently observing was anything to go by she she could be much older. She reminded Revan of some of the children that she had seen during her days fighting Mandalorians. Her black hair was twisted and matted, laced with both dirt and what looked like blood. Her small frame was beaten and bruised, her only protection some over sized clothes that were quite obviously too big for her.

She returned her attention to the fat whale of a man who seemed to quickly be regaining his composure. His face still seemed to be changing colour however.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted at Revan. "What the fuck do you think you have done to my house! I demand-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, interrupted by his own chocking. Revan's hand was raised, and seemed to be grasping an invisible throat.

"You don't get to make demands." Her cruel and mechanically distorted voice cut through the mans gasps. "Where I am from I am well within my rights to kill you for doing such a thing to a defenseless child."

The man gasped again, obviously trying to respond to Revan's little speech. By this point Sam had arrived and noticed that Revan was in fact holding the man off the ground, despite his huge weight, by his neck. The Force was incredibly powerful, it would seem Revan had not been simply trying to frighten her when the woman had told her of the potential of the power the Jedi wielded. Finally Revan released the man, allowing him to fall to the floor gasping for breath.

With a gentleness Sam had never seen from this side of Revan the Jedi knelt down beside the broken girl on the floor and looked her straight in the eyes, which were strained from pain and holding in her tears.

"Sleep now, little one." She said as she waved a hand past the girls head. Seconds later the girl fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The Jedi picked the small girl up from where she lay on the ground and lifted her into her arms, cradling her as though she was nothing more than a defenseless baby. Sam smiled at the scene, had the mask not been there she could imagine the smiling face and gentle eyes of the woman she was proud to call her friend looking back at the child. Yet all that was there at the moment was the cold, unfeeling surface of her mask.

Without another word, to either the small girls 'family' or to Sam, Revan simply turned on her heel and left through the remains of the door she had destroyed in order to gain entry into the building. Sam followed until Revan stopped at the end of the path and started to stare at the child in his arms, seemingly unsure about what to do with her.

"We should take her to a Hospital." Sam said tentatively to her friend, unsure how the masked version would react to her blatant comment.

"Would that be wise? From what I have discovered of your wold she would be absorbed into the foster system." She then looked over at Sam, the younger girl almost seeing the Jedi's eyes through the slit in her mask for the first time. "She would be open to even more abuse then, the risk is too great."

"Then what will we do, she cannot stay in that condition Revan?" The masked figure of Revan almost seemed taken aback by the harshness of her companions words.

"No, you are-" Revan stopped in mid speech and turned to face the street.

Without warning there was suddenly a barrage of loud pops. No fewer than ten new figures appeared out of thin air, surrounding the two girls in a semi circle formation. Revan handed the young girl to Sam, with unspoken instructions to keep her away from harm. Then the Jedi stepped in between them and the new arrivals.

**Privet Drive, Surrey**

Minerva McGonagall was shocked about what she had hear from Dumbledore earlier in the day, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was now seeing. As soon as they had left the Hogwarts barrier, they had apperated to Privet drive - where Dumbledore had insisted on leaving the young Potter girl just over a few years ago. When they arrived there alongside them arrived a full contingent of Aurors, along with Remus Lupin who she had not seen since the war ended. As astounding as it was to see that Dumbledore had not only seen this incursion as a large enough threat to involve the Ministry and the Potters only surviving friend, she was even more dumbfounded by what they were facing.

Clad in a black cloak, and wearing what looked like armour under neigh that was stripped in a deep red. Finally Minerva noticed the mask that covered the figures face, it was emotionless. Yet it seemed to radiate some sort of sorrow and loss, she could feel that the mask had a troubled past. But it was completely possible that its owner, had one even more troubling. When they had arrived she had been holding a small raven haired girl gently in her arms, but had quickly passed her to the other young girl who was now standing directly behind her.

Like the rest of her fellows, Minerva had her wand pointed at the mysterious armoured figure. This was except for Albus Dumbledore of course, who seemed quite content to simply smile at the figure.

"Get out of my way." The figure spoke, its voice was cold and empty sounding. Minerva caught herself from shivering as she heard it.

"My friend, there is no need for violence here." Dumbledore started, already trying to work his manipulative tendrils to grasp and utilize this new asset. "Clearly you are one who cares for the well being of others, there is no need to cause harm or distress to anyone here."

"Then get out of my way." The figure repeated itself, its hand moving down towards its belt, Minerva assumed going for a wand.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore introduced himself, a tactic that usually worked if the person was from the magical world. After all there was not a magical child born who had not heard of the great feats of one Albus Dumbledore. There was however, no reaction from the figure in front of them, as if it had just been given the name of some random person on the street.

"I am Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith." Despite the lack of reaction, Revan showed them a courtesy by giving a name and title. A title that meant nothing to them. A few of the Aurors looked round at each other, unsure of what to make of the title this Revan had appointed itself.

"A pleasure to meet you, Darth Revan." Dumbledore seemed to be ignoring the people around him, both there feelings and their presence and continuing to make small talk. "I do think that you should return young Harriet to her home, it is what will be best for her."

There was almost an audible snap in the air, as the very ground around Revan began to quake. The air that surrounded her also started to react crackling as though it was charged with powerful magic radiating from the person in front of them. After a few seconds it everything stopped, and silence returned to the idilyic street.

"No child deserves that treatment." The voice was different this time, its malicious undertone was still present, but there was something else hidden behind the words, a great sadness. "What possible need could you have to see a child beaten and broken to this level."

"I assure you, there is a very good reason that the girl must remain with her family." Dumbledore was quickly losing control of the situation, Minerva could feel it as could the others and each of them took a step backwards. "It is for her safety, and the greater good."

"I have heard that excuse used before." The sadness and even the malicious tone had vanished, replaced by a tone of pure anger and hatred. "The 'greater good' is not a justification for any action. It is an excuse used by men who have no other reasoning, they use it to justify their actions to those around them. When really all they are doing is twisting it to fit their own diabolical plans. I have seen the likes of you before, Albus Dumbledore. I will not hand this child over to a man such as you."

With a movement so quick that Minera did not even see it, Revan pulled two small silver tubes from her belt and held them up. There was a sudden hiss as what looked like a blade appeared from each of the tubes, one was as red as blood whilst the other a royal purple. The Aurors reacted as quickly as they could, sending stunners at the Sith Lord. However, the blades seemed to simply dispel the magic as soon as it hit them. Then it was Revans turn, and with speed that could only be described as un-human, Revan appeared in front of the Aurors and sliced all their wands in half with the precision of a well practiced fencer. The Aurors were now defenseless, yet Revan did not strike them, instead Revan simply waved his arm, throwing them off to the side, as though they had been hit by an invisible stunner.

The Sith Lord then turned on Minerva and Severus, who had cleverly dropped their wands, seeing that magic seemed to have very little effect on the warrior before them. Dumbledore was still smiling however, having never raised his wand.

"I see that we cannot hope to best you in martial combat, Revan." Dumbledore said to the Sith Lord. "However there is no-where that you can hide from us."

"So what do you suggest I do, Dumbledore?" Revan asked, standing down from the aggressive attack stance, but keeping both of her 'swords' in clear view of the magic wielders.

"How about a compromise?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly thinking he had won some sort of victory over the younger, yet more able person.

"What do you propose?" Revan seemed to be measuring up the man, seeing what he was capable of, without even lifting a finger.

"You seem to care for young Harriet, and you seem quite able to defend her from the evil of which I have tried to hide her from for so long." Dumbledore stated the facts, as if to give reason to his sudden change in mindset. "What I propose is that you take over Guardianship of the young girl. Under a few conditions of course."

Revan seemed to be quite open to this idea, and allowed the blades to retract and placing there handles back onto the belt under neigh the cloak. She then walked back over to the young girl who she had given the rather limb body of Harriet to and stood beside her.

"What conditions, Dumbledore?" Revan's voice returned to its normal, cold and calculating tone.

"Well for one I wish for the girl to attend my school, when she becomes of age of course. There she will learn how to control her magic." Dumbledore was already planning how he could modify his already in place plans to adapt them for this unexpected development. "I would also like for you to have regular checkups form a member of my staff, to help keep an eye on the girls powers and well being."

"I don't think either of those points should be a problem." Revan answered. "However, I do have a few conditions of my own."

"Oh? and what would they be." Dumbledore sounded genuinely surprised.

"Well I doubt young Samantha's flat is large enough to accommodate the three of use, but I am sure you could provide a decent living arrangement for us." Revan said, Dumbledore hid his surprise well, but simply nodded in response. The smile returning to his old face. "I would also like information on this 'magic' that you use."

"I think that can be arranged, though I doubt you will be able to act upon any of the items that we give you." Dumbledore was becoming more and more intrigued with this individual, he would need to consult his books when he returned to Hogwarts and look for references of a 'Sith Lord'.

"I do not care, if Harriet, as you have named her, is to learn this magic. Then I will learn what I can as well." Revan said.

"Very well, I will make the arrangements." Dumbledore then walked over and offer both Revan and the girl next to her his hand. Even through the mask Dumbledore could tell that Revan did not trust him. "I think we should take young Harriet to a healer. Please take my hand and we shall return to Hogwarts."

Sam quickly grabbed the old man's hand, sensing through there bond that Revan was also going to do the same. Which she did only seconds later, and much more tentatively. Then there was a sudden pop, as Dumbledore disapperated with his small group. Leaving the Minerva and Severus to clean up the mess, alter the memories of any onlookers and help the Aurors get back to the ministry.

**Star Forge, Lehon System**

Malak stood in silence looking out over his fleet that was currently sitting still, awaiting orders from a missing Dark Lord. It was beginning to frustrate him, they should be out there crushing the Republic, not sitting searching for Revan. From behind him he heard the doors open, and a single set of footsteps cross the threshold, his trusted Admiral Saul Karath.

"What have you found Admiral?" He asked the new arrival. Even though he was not faceing the man, Malak felt the Admiral stiffen at the question.

"Nothing I am afraid." Karath answered Malak, his tone was slightly nervous and Malak could feel the man tense again as he turned to look at him. "However my Lord, I have been thinking about how we could use this situation to our advantage."

"You have my attention Admiral." Malak said, raising an eyebrow in interest to hear the Admirals words.

"I think we could use this situation to replace Revan." Karath quickly started to speak the rest of his idea as he watched Malaks eyes fill with rage. "It is no secret that Revan has become cautious on her attacks on the Republic of late, and many of the men are beginning to wonder how long it is until she extends a hand of friendship to the Republic."

"Revan would never-" Malak cut himself off and began to think about his friends actions, more and more she had cancelled attack orders on Republic words, choosing instead to focus there efforts on many of the outer rim worlds and settlements. Revan was no longer invading the Republic, she was boxing them in. "Well then, what do you purpose?"

"Our spies have managed to discover a Jedi plot to capture Revan and yourself by boarding your ships." Malak knew there were not many Jedi who could stand up to either himself or Revan, there was more to it than simple Jedi tricks, he was sure that the entire Republic fleet would have to be involved in this sort of action as well. "What I am suggesting is we spring this trap."

"You want me to walk into a Jedi trap?" Malak wanted clarification on his Admirals idea. He was quite confident in his abilities to repel any boarding action the Jedi might try, but he was certainly not going to risk it without Revan and her brilliant tactics.

"Yes my Lord." Admiral Karath then smirked. "But on Revans flagship we have a stand in, dressed in her battle attire. Enough to look the part. However when the Jedi reach the bridge of Revans ship, who I assume most of there efforts will be focused on, you have your ship destroy it."

"Killing both the Jedi strike team and 'Revan' at the same time." Malak said, suddenly realizing just how this plan would help them.

"Placing you at the head of the Empire, with no one being any the wiser about Revan's disastrous disappearance." Admiral Karath's smile grew even larger until it covered his whole face. "And the Republic will easily accept that one Sith turned on another, it is quite common amoungst the Sith after all."

"Well well, there may be use for you yet Admiral." Malak allowed himself a slight mechanical chuckle. "Make the preporations."

With that, Karath bowed in respect and then turned to leave the room, his grin still firmly in place.


End file.
